


Don't Try That At Home

by Awseomness



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Because this Yolei is from the Digital Card Battle videogame, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Crossover, F/F, Fakeout Makeout, Just world-building, Oneshot, Promptember 2015, Re-edited for new upload, Unnecessary exposition that amounts to nothing, Where her name was translated differently, Yolei is named "Keely", Yu-Gi-Oh! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Due to a clerical error, Keely isn’t able to share a room with Kari like they’d planned. Instead, she’s stuck with a mysterious roommate she doesn’t care for. Both of them are here for the New Battle City tournament, but this new girl, Rika, has another reason to be here.





	Don't Try That At Home

"No, I'm supposed to be sharing a room with Kari!" Keely said. She was starting to huff, though if asked she would deny that was a thing she ever did. "Kari Kamiya. We're here for the tournament."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." The receptionist said. "We have Miss Kamiya in a single, and you sharing with a... Rika Nonaka."

"Who the hell is Rika No-" She stopped and put a finger to her chin. The name did sound familiar, but she couldn't place it. She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. The point is, Kari and I booked our room together, and I have no idea who this Rika chick is. Can't you do something?"

The receptionist thought for a moment. "...Maybe. We're booked up for the tournament, but I might be able to sort this out. In the meantime, it's already nine PM and there's no way this will be sorted out before tomorrow morning. You'll probably want to head up to the room we have for you, at least for tonight."

Keely sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." She took her keycard and started wheeling her luggage toward the elevator.

T.K. stepped into the lift with her. "How'd it go?"

"She's working on it, but we're stuck for tonight."

He nodded and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "So, where is Kari anyway?"

Keely motioned toward the duel disk on her forearm. "She got into a duel and told me to check in. I guess I should send her a text." She pulled out her cell phone and stated typing.

"You know, it's weird." T.K. glanced at his own duel disk. "The last time I was playing, I could've sworn the Patamon hologram looked back at me. You don't suppose the 'Partner Card' concept still applies, do you?"

"Could it?" Keely stowed her phone. "It's a different game, and this is the Analog World. And if it does, would it only apply to Digimon cards? Would somebody be able to have Winged Kuriboh or Pikachu as a Partner Card?"

T.K. shrugged. "I dunno. I'm mostly just thinking out loud."

The elevator came to Keely's floor, and she stepped out, pulling her luggage behind her.

"Keep an eye on Hawkmon though. Let me know if anything weird happens." T.K. said as the doors closed behind her.

Keely nodded, mostly to herself, and started following the numbered doors.

"Two-ten... Two-eleven... Two-twelve... Two-thirteen." The key worked fine and the door opened quietly.

The hotel room was one of those that opens to about two square feet of tile floor, a sink and a small restroom with a shower to the left, and then a wall that you have to walk around to get to the actual living space.

"I don't trust Kaiba." A woman's voice said. Maybe it was her roommate. Was she talking to someone?

"Do you trust anyone?" A different voice. Lower, more androgynous. Keely didn't move.

"I trust you."

Keely peered around the wall, but all she saw was a woman standing alone, and deactivating a duel disk on her wrist.

"Uh, hi." Keely said.

The woman turned. She was a couple of inches shorter than Keely, but her expression was intense, almost threatening. Like Keely, she looked to be in her late teens, probably sixteen or seventeen. She had red hair tied back into an explosive ponytail, and she wore a black trenchcoat that hung open. A pair of blue, frameless sunglasses rested on her forehead.

"You, must be the roommate." The woman, Rika apparently, said. "I had booked a single room, but clerical errors happen, I guess." She noticed Keely's duel disk. "You're here for the tournament?"

"Yup!" Keely nodded. "My friend and I were supposed to room together. I guess she got yours."

"Hm." Rika turned to look out the window. "That her?"

Keely walked over to take a look. Sure enough, Kari was out there, still dueling that weird girl who'd challenged her when they arrived. Kari had Nefertimon out in the Battle Zone, a Palmon and a Pumprincess in the Support Zone, but the weird girl had a massive SkullGreymon on her side.

"That's her." Keely nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I saw you drive up together."

The SkullGreymon fired it's Ground Zero missile, shattering Nefertimon. Based on Kari's reaction, it also wiped out the last of her Life Cards.

"She's not very good."

"Hey! Kari's awesome!" Keely crossed her arms. "It's just... Well, this game is weird. It's a ton of different card games all shoved together. There's bound to be some growing pains."

"We've all had several months to learn the game. If she's still making rookie mistakes, she's not going to make it far." Rika took off her trenchcoat and tossed it on one of the beds, claiming it.

"She probably just had a bad hand."

"She has a bad deck." Rika said, bluntly. "It was obvious from the very beginning that 'Title of the Fallen' would be a competitive staple, and she had no counter for it."

"She... Come again?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "In order to bring out a high-ranked monster, you have to evolve it from a lower-ranked one."

"Duh?"

"However, some monsters can only evolve from, or benefit from evolving from specific monsters. Dark Magician of Chaos gains an exile ability when evolved from Dark Magician, Raichu gains an extra thousand attack when evolved from Pikachu," Her steely gaze caught Keely's eyes. "And when SkullGreymon is evolved from Greymon, it's attack becomes double that Greymon's attack."

"So-"

"So: 'Title of the Fallen' is an effect card that gives one monster on your side of the Field the name of a monster in your Cemetery. You're friend's opponent had a King of Skull Servants with seven thousand attack points, which she turned into a Greymon and evolved to SkullGreymon."

"Giving it fourteen thousand attack." Keely finished, eyes widening in realization.

"Easily outmatching Nefertimon's twenty-one hundred."

Keely sat on the other bed. "...To Be totally fair, seven thousand is already a lot of attack points."

"You're right. Your friend had lost well before SkullGreymon came out." Rika walked past her, toward the bathroom-wall-thing. "I'm going to take a shower."

***

"I don't like her." Keely said between bites of breakfast.

"She's competition." Cody carefully doled out the perfect amount of syrup for his waffles. "No one expects you to like her."

"It's not just that." Keely felt herself starting to huff again. "She's rude, she uses up all the hot water, she stays up all night watching something out the window with her binoculars like a creep, and when she does finally go to bed, she's in her underwear! Like she's not even sharing a room with someone! It's really frustrating."

Davis quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Now, when you say 'frustrating'..."

"Not like that!" Keely blushed. "Plus, she bad-mouthed Kari's deck."

Kari was sitting at a separate table nearby where she was, indeed, working on her deck. "She may have had a point." She said, "I saw what that girl was doing really early on, I just wasn't able to counter it. This game is weird."

"Don't take her side." Keely took another bite of a muffin. "She's a jerk, and that's all there is to it."

"What did you say her name was?" Cody asked.

"Rika something. Nonaka, I think."

"The Digimon Queen?" Davis stood up. "She's like, in the top ten, maybe top five Hyper Coliseum players. Next to Yugi Muto or Kaiba himself, she's a favorite to win this tournament."

"Why is Kaiba even allowed to compete in his own tournament?" Kari asked.

Davis shrugged. "It's not like this game has a governing body. If he says he can compete, it's his tournament to decide that."

Keely stood. "I'm gonna go talk to the receptionist, see if we can get this settled. Cody, finish this for me." She pushed her plate to him.

"Wha? You can't just-" But it was too late, she was gone.

She practically stomped up to the receptionist's desk, where a different woman from last night was standing. "Excuse me," She said, trying to keep her voice polite, "My friend and I booked room Two-Thirteen, but when we arrived last night we found a clerical error had put my friend in a single, and the person who had booked that single ended up in my room."

"I see." The woman said. "That should be simple enough to clear up. I'll just need all of the affected guests here with you."

"W-well, Kari's in the breakfast hall, but Rika left before I got up. I have no idea where she went."

"If you can find her, bring her and your friend back here and we'll get this all sorted out."

"Well that's just great!" Keely shouted as she turned and started to walk away. "The Battle Royale part of the tournament starts today. She could be literally anywhere!"

"You must be Rika's roommate." A voice said from beside her. She turned to see a man about her own age, tall and dark, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"She said you had long hair and round glasses." He shrugged. "Plus I heard you talking to the receptionist. My name's Henry, I'm a friend of Rika's."

"I'm surprised she has friends." Keely grumbled.

"She can be rough around the edges," Henry agreed, "But she's very sweet when you get to know her."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Keely crossed her arms. "I don't suppose you could call her for me?"

Henry shook his head. "I'm afraid her phone's probably off right now. But if I had to guess where she was, I would try the abandoned warehouse district."

"Thank god for Google Maps." Keely said, pulling out her phone and searching "Domino City, Abandoned Warehouse District."

"Having said that, it could be dangerous. The tournament is in full swing, and the warehouse district is hardly the safest place in the city."

"I can handle myself." Keely said, waving that off. "Especially if Miss 'Digimon Queen' can."

"Just be careful. I'd hate for something to happen to you because of me."

Keely held up three fingers. "Scout's honor, I'll be careful." She opened a door to get out, but turned and said, "Thank you, Henry. You've been a great help."

***

"What kind of city even has an abandoned warehouse district?" Keely whispered to herself as she snuck through the back alleyways. At first she had just been trying to avoid getting challenged to a duel, but when she had gotten to the warehouse district she found Henry's warnings were spot on. There were several people hanging around the district wearing full-body cloaks. She wasn't sure if they were a criminal organization or some kind of cult.

The deeper in she got, the more there seemed to be, and she really didn't want to know what would happen if she got caught. Why the hell would Rika be skulking around here anyway? Was she one of these cloaked goons? Well, no, probably not. If she were, why would her friend send Keely this way? Unless he wasn't actually her friend. But then why get Keely involved at all?

One of those cloaked jerks came into view and she ducked behind a dumpster. She waited for him to leave, but he stopped at the entrance to the alley and pulled out his radio. Had she been spotted?

"Yes sir?" The man said in a gruff, low voice. Keely couldn't make out the other side of the conversation. "And intruder? I'll be right there!"

He ran off the way he'd come, and Keely got up from her hiding place. She made sure the coast was clear, then started running. If these goons were going into high alert, she'd just have to find Rika some other way.

Unless, of course, the intruder _was_ Rika...

She slowed to a stop, then looked back and bit her lip. If Rika was the intruder, her chances against an entire criminal-organization-slash-cult were pretty slim. If she was lucky, they'd duel her into submission. If she wasn't, they'd be armed with something more lethal. Keely groaned in anxious uncertainty. Rika might be a jerk, but she didn't deserve this.

"Fine. Fine!" She shouted. "I'll go back for her. But I'm not going to like it."

She spun around on her heal, only to see someone sprinting toward her. Their black trenchcoat billowed behind them, and they had very distinct red hair.

"Never mind!" She shouted again, turning back around and bolting.

Rika caught up with her pretty quickly. "Keely?!"

"Yeah!"

Rika was fast, but Keely was a soccer player and she kept up easily.

"Why are you here?" It was a growl this time. She was pissed.

Keely could hear the people chasing them now. They were pretty far behind, but they were getting closer. "Talk later! Run now!"

Rika nodded. They were just outside the warehouse district, now, and there were a few people in the streets. She took a sudden turn to the left, and Keely stumbled, but managed to follow.

There was a small, grassy vacant lot, and Rika stopped. The group following them had thinned, or split up, but there were still sounds of pursuit. "Did they get a look at you?"

"I don't think so."

"Good." Rika tossed her trenchcoat on the ground and grabbed Keely's shoulders.

"Uh, Rika? What are you doing?"

Rika pressed herself into Keely and gripped the back of her head. "Sorry in advance."

The sounds were getting closer. "For what?"

In a moment, Rika had pulled Keely into a kiss. Keely's eyes went wide and Rika pulled her down onto the ground, her other hand moving to Keely's butt.

Whether it was shock or fear, Keely became hyperaware of Rika's body. Her hot lips, tasting like cherry, pressing into Keely's own, then pulling away, then pressing again. The warmth if her bosom held tight against Keely's more modest chest. Her hand running small circled against Keely's bottom. Her jeaned legs, restless, rubbing against Keely's thick pants, rough and eager like they craved the sensation of flesh. And her other hand holding Keely's head tightly in place so she couldn't pull away even if she had wanted to.

The trudging footsteps stopped, then someone growled. “You two go that way, we’ll go this way.”

“But boss-”

“Quit gawking! We have to find that girl.”

“R-right! Sorry.” The party split up and ran off.

Finally, Rika let go of Keely's head. It took Keely a second before she actually moved, but she did roll off Rika's body and into the grass. She didn't feel up for standing just now.

Rika sat up. "Good, they didn't see me. Thanks for the save."

Keely pressed her hands to her blushing cheeks. "Mm-hmm."

Rika tied her trenchcoat around her waist. "So what were you doing here?"

"Henry sent me." Keely said.

"What for?"

"Needed you to switch rooms with Kari."

"Oh." Rika got to her feet and offered Keely a hand. Keely accepted and Rika pulled her up to her feet. "I can't do that," She said. "Your room has an important vantage point."

"For what?" Keely was more or less back to reality now, if a still weak at the knees. Her heart was pounding, though she told herself that was from the running.

Rika sighed. "Those guys we were running from are called Ghouls. They're an organization of counterfeiters, thieves, and hit men who basically basically run the trading card black market."

"Trading card black market?"

They went into hiding two years ago when their leader, Marik Ishtar, was defeated in the last Battle City tournament. Unfortunately, they've seen a resurgence, and we have reason to believe they're as dangerous as ever. Seto Kaiba set up this tournament with the intent to lure them out of hiding, and he asked my organization for help. For whatever reason, he doesn't trust the usual authorities with this."

" _Trading card_ black market."

"Someone we believe to be in league with the Ghouls is staying in the building across from our hotel. As luck would have it, your room is an excellent vantage point for surveillance. It was a happy coincidence, and one I can't afford to give up."

"Trading card _black market?_ "

"Hang on." Rika pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. "Handsome, this is Heartbreaker. I was successful, but there were complications."

"Now, when you say 'trading card black market'-" Rika pressed a finger to her lips and Keely stopped.

"They spotted me, but I lost them. Don't know how good a look they got at me." She waited for the other to respond. "What were you thinking sending my roommate after me? ...Uh-huh. Next time no surprise strategies. If we haven't discussed it, consider it nixed. Contact Gallant, I'll be back at base soon."

She hung up and stuck the phone back in her pocket.

Keely waited to make sure it was okay before she spoke. "Trading card black market?"

Rika groaned and turned away. "Look. Trading card games are more important than most people realize. There's a reason armed conflicts have been declining since nineteen ninety-six, and why so many criminals carry duel disks. These games are more dangerous than they look."

"Oh, I know that." Keely said. "I know all about how the fate of a world can rest on the results of a card game. What I don't understand is how you can have a black market for something you can go into any game store and buy for four hundred yen."

Rika turned back. "Well you can, okay? You can totally have a black market for something you can go into any game store and buy for four hundred yen. That is hardly the least believable part of our situation."

"It's the goofiest."

"Be that. As it may." Rika said, dropping the subject. "We should head back to the hotel. I'm sorry, but now you're involved."

Keely scoffed. "If the fate of the world is at stake, I was going to be involved anyway. It wouldn't be the first time."

Rika raised an eyebrow.

"My friends and I already helped save the Digital World from Analogman." Keely clarified.

Rika looked at her, almost like she was seeing her for the first time. "I think," she said, "You and I have a lot we need to talk about."


End file.
